In a textile machine, such as a draw texturing machine, yarn from a creel stand is passed through a heater and subjected to predetermined twisting by a nip twister (false twisting member) for each spindle, and the twisted yarn is then cooled and wound by a winder.
The nip twister is driven by a pair of brushless motors for each spindle and the rotation of which is controlled by a single driver.
Such an individual-spindle-drive type textile machine uses a very large number of motors which makes it difficult to control all drivers.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an individual-spindle-drive type textile machine that solves the above problem and that enables malfunctions in the motor driver for each spindle to be found easily.